we_have_friends_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Jim
Jim is a student at The High School and team captain of the Sweaters basketball team. Biography After getting rejected by his crush, Megan Jimbo, Jim returned home only to get hit in the head with a basketball by his sports-obsessed dad. When Jim revealed to him that he got rejected again, his dad insisted that Jim needed to join a sports team in order to get attention. That night, Jim had a nightmare in which Megan chides him for not being on the team, before choking him out. The next day, he headed to the school gym for basketball tryouts, where he met several others interested in joining the team. After Jim correctly instructed one of the players on how to shoot a free-throw, the coach entered and appointed Jim the new captain, in addition to immediately recruiting the others onto the team without any practice. Sporting his new jersey, he found Megan outside and told her that he made the team; she seemingly agreed to a date with him after their first game. The team, now called the “Sweaters,” ends up winning their first game on forfeit because the opposing school never showed up. His dad, the only person in the bleachers, was disappointed in Jim because the team didn’t earn their victory, but the Coach assured him that they’d prove their worth at next week’s game. In the locker room, Jim texted Megan if she’s interested in that date, but she replied that she had a family dinner to go to. Over the ensuing days, the team trained with the Coach, and Jim grew more confident in his athletic ability, trading portraits of his science idols for NBA posters. Megan, however, dodged Jim’s invitation to dinner, and he was forced to take his teammate to keep the reservation at a fancy restaurant. They shared an awkward and silent dinner together. Feeling renewed, Jim asked his dad if he’d show up to that day’s game, which he declined, still feeling that Jim wasn’t a real player. Hurt, Jim claimed he did this all for him. Regardless, he lead his team onto the court, facing off against members of an intimidating German-speaking high school team. Despite Jim’s best efforts, the Germans took the lead 50 - 0 by the end of the second quarter. At half-time, Jim was surprised to see that his dad finally showed up; they reconciled, and his dad, who had a change of heart, encouraged him not to win, but to give it his all. With the team exhausted and losing badly, the Coach called a time out and tried to rally her team to score 100 points in 30 seconds. Though they knew it was physically impossible to win, Jim said that they should at the very least try to score one point as a team. Against all odds, Jim performed a slam dunk with less than a second remaining, and everyone celebrated. Megan, who’d been watching the game, revealed that she never took up Jim’s invitations because she believed he joined the team just to impress her. Now that she’d seen his sportsmanship and interest in the team, she agreed to join him for dinner at Applebee’s. Stills Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 12.33.25 PM.png|Jim on his calc. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 12.43.59 PM.png|Jim teaches someone how to shoot. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 12.46.04 PM.png|Jim asks Megan out again. Screen Shot 2018-11-01 at 12.54.49 PM.png|Jim tries to impress his dad. List of appearances *''Sweaters'' Category:Characters